


Twilight

by fuushin



Series: BLEACH|修吉|合集 [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuushin/pseuds/fuushin
Summary: BLEACH同人CP：桧佐木修兵×吉良井鹤





	Twilight

跑到黄昏，连一番队的雀部副队长手上都收到了最新一期的静灵庭通讯，桧佐木修兵一天内深呼吸无数次，歎气无数次，却还是没能把东西全部派发完毕。  
没有勇气。  
踏进三番队。

昨晚以前，他和吉良井鹤一直保持副队之间算不上熟稔也不算疏远的彬彬有礼。实际上说起来，桧佐木应该算是吉良井鹤、阿散井恋次、雏森桃三人的前辈。  
他还记得初次见到这三位后辈时，是在去往现世进行训练的动员会上。  
当时不过是一瞥而过。  
直到后来，他在训练中被大虚袭击，命令新生逃跑、准备以死相拼之时，这三位后辈却毫无迟疑地拔刀挡在自己身前——  
随后逆境之中迎来时任五番队队长蓝染惣右介和五番队副队长市丸银的“及时”救援。

许久以后他才确切地意识到，那时的千钧一髮不过是某人别有用心的小小设计。  
也就是说，他和吉良井鹤在一场阴谋中相识。  
然而遭到利用、遭到背叛的感觉依旧不怎麽真实。

桧佐木想，因为某个人的关系，吉良井鹤心裡也一定如此认为的吧。  
即便被玩弄也好，被捨弃也好，忘记不了的仍旧是眼神初次交汇的那刻，激荡在心中的震撼与倾慕。  
这感觉一点也不陌生，简直熟悉到可怕，因为他胸中同样存在的执念与妄想。

所以说，他和吉良井鹤的心中，似乎都不会再有为另外的人留下位置的馀地。  
那麽昨晚两人的一夜，到底算是什么？  
桧佐木修兵站立在十字路口，彻底无措。

-tbc-

（中）

那之后有一两个月桧佐木都没有见到过吉良。  
然后很快就要到冬季决战的时刻。

步入十月，天气清爽，就连尸魂界的天空都显得更深邃辽阔了一点。  
虽然知道这是错觉，桧佐木还是经常仰起头向上凝望，有时是万里湛蓝如洗、有时有被深浅不同的白色遮住的天空。

『虚圈……的天空，也是如此的模样吗？』

每回的思绪都在意识到自己在思考的是这个问题的时候中止。  
每回都在想起那个熟悉到无法从脑海裡除走的背影时心脏刺痛。

他真的很想将胸膛撕裂，伸手进去，握住不断跳动著叫嚣著疼痛著的器官，把它捏碎，化成血泥，踩入泥土，是否就可以消除蔓延在全身的那股悲伤？  
是否自己就是做不到忘记过去的一切？美好的回忆、每个相伴的日夜、平淡却令他警醒的隻言片语、没有焦点却总朝向自己的一对眼眸……  
直到那个身影真正地离去，直到现在，桧佐木才不得不承认，他的队长，名为东仙要的尸魂界的背叛者，实际上并没有欺骗过自己。

那双眼眸正如拥有者本人的意志所示，虽然也许正对著他，却始终没有把他纳入过『视线』。  
一切都是他的一厢情愿。

桧佐木修兵就是在这样一种分外颓唐的心境下再次见到吉良井鹤。

其实他是被阿散井给唬到，说是请他到居酒屋两人小小地喝一顿，聊表对他这位同屋室友的感激之情。结果掀开帘子才发现，哪裡算是两人的私下酒会，一抬眼就看到京乐春水队长和乱菊扬著瓦坛在拼酒是怎麽回事！而且一间小铺子里就坐著三位队长，几个副队乾脆跑到远离柜檯的角落里划拳！看来今晚又要挨个把一堆人往回送了。  
桧佐木楞了一阵，躲过京乐队长的无差别灌酒突袭，又把乱菊拿在手上乱甩的酒杯抢下来，还得趁机向屋子里最清醒的浮竹队长询问：“请问，您看到阿散井恋次了吗？”  
浮竹面前的桌子上只放了杯清茶。他笑著点头：“大概半小时前还在，不过又被朽木队长给捉回去了。”  
“啊？”桧佐木脑海裡闪出一个问题——爲什么是“又”？  
浮竹扯住一脸色相就要到处献吻的京乐春水，仍旧是一脸老好人的笑容，不过视线落到桧佐木的身后：“啊，吉良你也来了。”

吉良井鹤在桧佐木僵硬的身躯一旁停下脚步，向浮竹队长弯腰行礼。两人有礼貌的寒暄几句，此段时间里桧佐木的脑子都是空白的。直到他感觉自己的手臂被摇晃几下。  
转眼一看，是吉良。桧佐木大窘地想要甩开他的手，却发现吉良井鹤的钳制意外地有力。桧佐木有些手足无措。  
“桧佐木副队长，我们到那边的桌子吧。”  
“对哦对哦，修兵你别像个木头一样堵在路口啦~”乱菊抬起头，看上去稍微清醒了一点，接著马上拿起另一个满当当的酒盅。

就这样，完全没搞清楚状况的桧佐木修兵被吉良拽到临窗的桌子旁坐下。  
酒倒是很快被摆上桌面，桧佐木却越发地窘迫，不知该说些什么好。吉良为他斟上一杯酒，推到他面前，又举起自己手上的杯子。  
“桧佐木副队长，对不起。”  
“……啊？”桧佐木看著一脸严肃的吉良，迟迟没反应过来。  
“你该不会是忘记那天晚上的情景了吧。”吉良淡淡地说，酒杯放到唇边一饮而尽。  
桧佐木的脸轰然变成深紫红色。他他他……还没等他把混乱一团的脑袋整理出个头绪，直直盯著他观察反应的吉良终于肯定地得出结论。  
“你果然忘记了。”  
“我……那个……我……”虽然心裡想的是“马上要向对方道歉！”，但太过紧张和震惊的情绪似乎影响到大脑，迟迟发不出正确的指令。  
“你果然忘记了。那天晚上是我主动的。”吉良边说边为自己倒满另一杯酒。

“……”  
“……”

桧佐木修兵张著嘴，下巴似乎合不上去。“你……你刚才说……”  
“你一点印象都没有吗？”吉良问道。  
今晚明明没沾过一滴酒，桧佐木却觉得自己的脑袋已经不能再混乱了。他强迫自己努力思考当时的场景，最后认输地摇头：“我……实在喝太多酒，完全忘记了……”  
记忆里只有他扶著头垂在自己胸前的吉良来到三番队，在吉良模糊不清地低语里找到休息室。铺开被子的画面他还略有印象的，然后接下来……  
就直接跳到第二天早晨，令他无法正视的两人同眠的尴尬场景了。

“是我太卑鄙了。”吉良再次低下头，像个偷到糖果被妈妈捉住诚心认错的小孩子。“这件事似乎给你造成了很大的困扰，请你原谅我。”  
“可是，你爲什么要……”桧佐木慢慢冷静下来。  
吉良伸出手指在酒杯沿轻轻滑动，完全自嘲又不甘的语气：“因为我想忘记他。”  
“……”桧佐木觉得自己没必要问那个“他”到底是谁了。  
而且同时，他也明白了吉良为何会选择自己……  
而吉良也确定了他的猜测。  
“我想，如果是桧佐木副队长的话，一定能够理解我的吧？”

两人的视线刚好重叠，望进彼此的眼底。那裡潜伏著深深的伤痛和难以诉说的不甘。

他们于一场阴谋中相识。  
他们把所有信任与依赖都交托给自己的队长，可谓深信不疑的信仰与憧景。然而却被无情地背叛。

“没必要……道歉的。”桧佐木喝乾杯中的酒，苦笑著看向对面，身形瘦削憔悴不堪的同僚。  
其实他是自己的后辈啊……但吉良总给他一种超越年龄和资历的成熟感，或许是因为那总是紧皱从没放鬆过的眉头，或许是因为那戒备重重又小心翼翼的双眸。  
“如果能够忘记的话，你会变得更开朗点吧？”接著酒力，桧佐木用爽朗地语气笑著说。  
吉良有些疑惑地看著他。  
“你还是，多笑一点比较好。”  
然后，桧佐木意外地发现，吉良的脸颊，慢慢地透出一点点红色。

-tbc-

（中下）

决战。  
仿佛在毫无预料的情况下突然发生、又突然地结束了。  
直到回到静灵庭，现世与虚圈的重建工作差不多都要完成的时候，桧佐木修兵仿佛才确切意识到，战争结束了。  
他曾经关切的那个人已经不会再回来。  
是自己亲手将刀锋刺入他的身体。

仍然没有什么、真实感。

在这样和梦游没什么区别的状态下，桧佐木到一番队队长室的办公桌上放了封信，里面写著他不想继任九番队队长以及他想休假。然后不等山本总队长有何回应，他就利用通往现世的道路还未修缮完成的漏洞轻鬆地离开了尸魂界。  
以前的他无论如何也不会做出这种事情——甚至“想”都会被认定是大逆不道。  
是该说自己变得肤浅草率了呢，还是该夸他终于学会了随机应变？  
修兵苦笑著扬起嘴角。

来到现世，其实也是因为有想要会面的人。  
他凭藉灵压分佈找到了浦原商店，还未走近就发现有一堆人围在门口，製造出的声音在他这边都能听得清清楚楚。  
“浦原喜助你还在愣著干什麽！赶快拦住白哉小弟！”  
“说得轻鬆不如你先做个示范啊夜一！等下白哉！我什么都不知道！我是无辜的……啊好痛——！”  
桧佐木修兵目瞪口呆地看著往常冰山一块面不改色连表情也欠奉的朽木队长此刻异常迅捷神挡杀神气势汹汹的黑化模样。  
到底发生什么了……  
与众人激战的朽木白哉突然向修兵这边投过一瞥。  
接下来就在修兵还大脑一片空白还没来得及有任何想法——感觉不过是一瞬之间，朽木白哉已经瞬步出现在他面前，千本樱抵住他的喉咙。  
紧紧靠上的刀锋刺进皮肤，带给神经微热的灼痛感。修兵直觉地伸出右手就要拔刀抵抗。  
浦原喜助在远处大喊：“桧佐木不要动！”  
然而被同样挑起战斗本能的朽木白哉毫不迟疑地压下千本樱的刀刃，十成的用力让所有人的动作都僵住了。  
包括修兵在内。  
那一刹那，心底深处甚至涌上一片窃喜感，经由他人之手获得的解脱，要不要说自己赚到了？  
尤其是，能被朽木队长了结，简直可以被当做生前的最后一份荣耀。  
——虽然他是不知道自己爲什么会被杀啦。

其他人眼中的景象是朽木白哉已经动刀、桧佐木修兵即便来得及反应也绝对逃不过更何况他此刻正呆呆地原地不动简直跟道场练习用的竹桩没什么区别——“铮”的一声锐响尖锐地刺进各位的耳膜。  
包括处于风暴中心的朽木，以及修兵。  
修兵惊讶地看向为自己推开一刀的……吉良井鹤？！  
“喂！”  
他急忙出手扶住吉良缓缓下滑的身体。  
“咳……”吉良低低地咳嗽几声，然而重伤未愈的身体用尽了所有的力气也是事实。最后他一边低咳一边无奈地靠住修兵。  
刀锋被弹开，朽木白哉也顺去势后退一步。吉良这一击可以说是超水准发挥。  
四枫院夜一远远地打量著：“白哉好像稍微冷静下来了。”  
浦原喜助不明白她怎麽得出的这个结论：“和他刚刚砍我时那种面瘫表情没有区别啊？！”  
夜一不屑：“不相信我？去看眼科！”

朽木白哉一言不发。扶著吉良的桧佐木也不敢动弹。  
半晌，朽木终于开口，他缓缓地问：“恋次在哪裡？”  
啊？桧佐木不解其意：“我……不知道。”  
朽木拧紧的眉头又加重一分：“你和他一起逃到的现世。”  
啊？！桧佐木想这罪名太大他担不起啊！“不是！……我是来找……找人的。”  
朽木白哉再度抬起千本樱。  
桧佐木供认不讳：“我来找、六车……拳西……先生。”  
对于称呼和后缀他实在没时间仔细考虑。总不能说成是九番队·六车·前·队长 吧？况且看朽木队长的架势，根本连解释都听不进去，一脸懒得理会只要把他这个拐骗犯砍死就好的果断决然。  
好在飞奔过来的朽木露琪亚无意间为他解了围：“大、大哥！阿散井他现在暂住在一护家裡……大哥！等我一下！”

于是桧佐木再次回神时现场及附近只剩下他和吉良两个人了。  
“到…到底发生什么事了？”桧佐木感觉环抱住吉良的双臂僵硬且痉挛，但又不好意思就这麽推开救命恩人，只好一边扶著他朝小公园的长椅移动一边讷讷地没话找话。  
“……”吉良苍白的手指死死按住腹部。  
“吉良……？”意识到这家伙的身体在慢慢变令，桧佐木瞪大眼睛，伸出手颤颤触上吉良的手背。从指间伸出的深红痕迹刺进他的眼睛。  
一片湿冷。  
“吉良！”

※ ※

朦胧之间，感觉有什么异常温暖的东西在头顶移动。贪恋于这鲜少降临于自己身上的美好感觉，桧佐木弯起嘴角，低低喃语几句，抬手将那片温暖拢进怀中。

再次睁开眼，完全陌生的房间装饰吓了他一跳。桧佐木猛地起身，盖在身上的薄被也掉落地面。他四下环顾，总算想起来自己是怎麽到这裡来的。  
发现吉良因为伤口迸裂失血过多而失去意识后，桧佐木急忙抱起他就朝浦原商店衝进来。浦原喜助倒是很利落的动手救人，收拾起平时那种漫不经心的调调还真让人不习惯——不过也许是他看出桧佐木已经不经吓的缘故。  
重新整理好伤口，桧佐木在夜一的指引下把吉良抱入这间空著的和式房间。接下来……他记得自己是一直坐在旁边进行看护的，只是不知道什么时候又睡了过去。  
真是惊心动魄的一天……  
这样想著，桧佐木看著空空如也的床铺——吉良已经醒过来了？他到哪裡去了？明明应该好好躺著休息的，这家伙还到处乱跑？！  
越想越生气，桧佐木猛地站起身，稍微整理下著装就走到门口拉开纸门。  
闯入视线的高大男人吓得他倒退一步。然而却完全没有原本可能出现的“总算见到他”的喜悦之感，反倒是被对方一脸厉色的表情搞得不知所措。  
并且他……果然还是在“称呼”这种俗套的问题上，纠结不已。

-tbc-

（下）

径直而入的六车拳西神情自若地推上纸门，转身朝向修兵：“你找我？”  
桧佐木讷讷，突然发现自己无话可说。  
他意识到六车拳西或许、不，应该根本不知道自己是谁。  
对于桧佐木而言，封存在记忆中的那个下午自然是一生中至为重要的转折所在。被怪物困住的手足无措的孩子，绝望无力，除了哭喊嚎泣著等死外别无他法。然而突然间男人强健有力的身躯挡在自己面前，只轻轻挥动手裡的剑，便化解了于自身而言堪称末日的危机。  
然后男人朝向自己，以漫不经心的态度强硬地命令。  
不许哭。

回过神，桧佐木向眼前一脸纳闷的六车深深弯下腰。  
“六车……先生。我是桧佐木修兵，现任九番队副队长。”  
六车看著他没有说话，眼睛却蓦地眯起。  
“谢……谢您，前辈。”  
过了一阵，等他抬起头，六车已经不在房间。

※ ※

流魂街，居酒屋。  
感觉已经很久没见到阿散井恋次了……桧佐木掀起门帘，有些纳闷这小子究竟去了哪裡。  
从现世回到尸魂界，正要做好准备接受擅自离队的处分，然而令桧佐木意外的是，山本总队长仅仅把放在他办公桌上那封信给原封不动地退还回来，甚至都未曾拆封过。  
同时还有一堆砸到九番队头上的各式各样乱七八糟毫无头绪的工作。

这种兵荒马乱的情况下，修兵根本分不出更多的精力去打听一直没回同租公寓的室友到底去了哪裡。况且每当他产生“阿散井现在在哪”的念头，就会不由自主地想起朽木队长冰冷的眼神和同样冷度的千本樱的刀刃，然后脖子就一阵僵硬……  
也就是在忙完一堆乱摊子、有钱有閒能够到居酒屋逛逛的现在，他才重新想起那隻红毛忠犬。

然而走进屋子，环顾四周，首先发现的却是在屋子一角相对而坐，端举酒杯不知交谈些什么的浮竹十四郎和京乐春水。  
介于两位队长的表情坐姿都无比严肃端正，桧佐木不禁在想他们在讨论什么重要的事情吧……那麽要不要上前打招呼？身为下级不主动问好的话，是不是有点太失礼了？  
正在纠结之中，浮竹十四郎已经发现伫立的桧佐木。他放下酒杯，扬扬手：“没位子了吗？坐这边吧。”  
“是。”桧佐木急忙行礼，随后走过去。  
他一边落座，一边听恢复了严肃面孔的浮竹队长向京乐队长发问：“那麽，然后呢？”  
“啊？”京乐春水摆弄著酒杯，不解：“什么然后？”  
“总队长就这样放过你们了？怎麽想都不太可能吧。”  
“那有什么办法！”京乐大笑。“反正朽木队长有言在先，丢失的羽织可以由他全部赔偿。我当然是很高兴地就一切拜託给他了啊。”  
“你……”浮竹队长显然很不满京乐那轻浮的态度，一时被梗住，无言以对。京乐看著对方不甘的脸，笑得惬意。  
接下来他把话题转移到桧佐木身上。“对了。恭喜啦，修兵。”  
“诶？”桧佐木连忙直起身体。  
“今天的队长会议，山老头差不多已经确认你作为九番队继任队长了。正式的通知会在这几天发佈吧。”京乐稍稍扬起空酒杯，“怎样，怎麽说我也是冒著被老头训斥的危险偷偷把好消息提前告诉了你，敬我一杯吧？”  
桧佐木怀著複杂的心情，在浮竹队长“喂你只是想找个理由逼著桧佐木陪你灌酒”的抗议声里为京乐满上一杯。  
大概是他犹疑的表情和迟钝的动作一点也不像是听到这种消息后的正确反映，浮竹关心地看著他：“怎麽了？你好像并不是那麽高兴啊。”  
“没、没有……”桧佐木急忙咽下酒。然而眼前的两位不愧是静灵庭建立十三番队以来便出任队长的老狐狸角色，两人一位认真严肃地紧紧盯住他的脸、一位看上去只是在浮夸无害地向自己微笑。紧张到连杯子都端不好的桧佐木犹豫再三，最后还是觉得和盘托出比较保险。  
起码不会被这两位队长可怕的好奇心搞得坐立难安。

“哦……原来你向总队长写了封信，说不想做队长啊……”京乐捏著下巴。  
“然后就直接翘班去了现世……修兵你胆子也很大的嘛。”浮竹笑眯眯地看著他。  
“实在是……非常抱歉！”桧佐木不知如何应对如此诡异的质问，只好先下手为强地低头道歉。  
“别紧张嘛。我们俩又不会像山老头那样责任心充沛地死缠烂打。”貌似无意地说出非常失礼的话，京乐转头便和浮竹窃窃私语。  
“老头子肯定打开信封看过了。”  
“嗯。当时肯定很生气吧，还好修兵你那时跑去了现世。如果真的当面递交那封信，说不定山本总队长直接就把你一刀劈掉了。”  
“没错！对了你最近是不是忙到脚不沾地？每次看到都是在一路飞奔，铁定是山老头觉得不爽，所以把什么杂七杂八的事情一股脑全倒给你做。这是公报私仇啊。”  
“……”桧佐木脸上越发冷汗涔涔。  
“不过最近的风格就是‘我不想做队长’吗？”京乐笑言，“难怪今天的讨论会里山老头脸色那麽臭，原来不止是吉良，连你都有推辞的动作。”害我们几个队长丢件羽织都被训斥到天昏地暗，你们几个副队真是一点都不让人省心。  
桧佐木猛地抬起头：“吉……吉良？！”  
他实在是很意外，在这裡听到这个名字。  
“是啊。”浮竹说道。“听说他是山本总队长在当面询问他的时候毫不犹豫地推辞的。”

※ ※

走出居酒屋，时间已接近午夜。  
浮竹和京乐像是不沾滴酒般的清醒，反倒是桧佐木有点头晕脑胀。  
和两位队长告别后，桧佐木独自走在深夜空无一人的街道上。  
从头顶正上方落下的深黑是如此厚重，依附于大地的星点灯火又是何等单薄。  
人无法违逆内心的声音。  
也许那就是自己必须走上的路。  
虽然，倘若自称“受到了所谓的命运的蛊惑”，会让那份不甘与反抗显得顺理成章。  
但也只不过是让，痛苦和徘徊显得越发没有意义的，徒劳之功而已。

在十字路口处停住脚步，桧佐木抬起头，看向深黑一片的没有一颗星光点缀的天幕。  
深呼吸。  
他隐隐感觉到，有什么在内心鼓动。也许这就是告别的时刻所特有的，焦躁和期待混合而成的滋味。  
他的双手微微握起，仿佛在抵抗什么，又仿佛在抓住它，不肯令它离去。  
毕竟是……

“桧佐木副队长？”  
突兀响起的声音打断他的思绪。

桧佐木回头，看到离他十几步之外，隐藏在黑暗中的瘦削身影。  
对了，这裡是三番队夜间巡逻时的负责范围。

桧佐木鬆开拳头，又紧紧握起，深色的脸庞沾染上一份不太常在他脸上见到的怯懦。  
“……吉良。”

答应著上前数步，到了能够互相看清对方表情的距离。吉良有些困惑。  
“怎麽了？你看上去……是不是喝了酒？”

“……没事。”桧佐木抬手，似乎要掩住脸，但很快又放下手臂。  
“对了。我今天遇到了京乐队长和浮竹队长。他们两位说……虽然你并不愿意，但山本总队长还是提名你继任三番队队长，并且其他几位队长也同意了哟。”  
吉良震动的表情显然说明这在他的意料之外。  
“怎麽可能……”他低声说，接著扬起声线，“但是，这和以往的程序不符，而且那时候山本总队长也很生气……”  
他还没忘记当时被震怒的灵压包围住时，心头浮起的“就要死在这裡”的恐惧感。  
“所以说……”桧佐木无奈地笑，“山本总队长这次真的过于随心所欲了。另外，程序没有变化，我们虽然获得了山本总队长的提名，但仍然需要通过队长考试。”  
吉良井鹤愣在原地，完全被这个悲惨的消息打击到了，以至于过了很长时间才意识到刚才那段话里含有的另外一个信息。  
“等下桧佐木，你是说你也……？”  
“是啊。”拉著吉良并肩前行的桧佐木平静地耸耸肩膀。“所以说，我们两个真是把山本总队长给得罪到了。估计没那麽容易让他消气吧。”  
当务之急，似乎是赶紧和现任的各位队长套近乎，看看会不会有放水的机会了。  
“走吧井鹤。听京乐队长说测试的时间订在三周后，留给我们的时间很少。”  
“唉……”吉良皱眉，感觉，听到了什么很彆扭的称呼一样……  
“你还愣著干什麽？”桧佐木侧过脸，微笑的样子在吉良眼中，好似海市蜃楼般的飘渺。然而他的意识又告诉自己，眼前的一切，还有听到的一切，似乎都是真的……

“对了，以后叫我修兵就好。”

-Fin-


End file.
